


A Witch's Time

by Varewulf



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LEWD, NSFW, Slow Burn, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Lucina seeks out Bayonetta to see if the witch was serious about her offer to teach the princess about ~adulthood~.It's a bit of a slow burn, so it takes a while to get to the sexy times.I don't typically tag NSFW fics into series I do, since maybe someone doesn't want that to pop up when they hit Next, and would rather just read the wholesome parts, but you could consider this a sequel to the short scene collection from the other day.





	A Witch's Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that often I get inspired to do a NSFW explicit fic, but I thought this was a neat idea! Then I got so into writing the setup that I was 2000 words in and no one had their clothes off yet. Oops. So it's a bit of a slow burn, is what I'm saying. I don't know if it's going to be fun or interesting to read, but I was very invested in writing it.
> 
> Whether Lucina is actually the type to do something like this might be a matter of debate, but I'd like to think that she wouldn't be too ashamed of it. No one should be. That's a message I wanted to put into this. Don't be ashamed of who you are, or what you want/are into, so long as it's not harming anyone. And no shame whether someone has no experience, or an abundance of it. No virgin-shaming, or slut-shaming allowed here. 
> 
> BDSM isn't really my kind of kink, hence why the parts I actually detail are pretty tame. Your imagination can fill in the rest if you want. But I was thinking that since it was Lucina's first time, both with Bayonetta, and at all, then Bayo would take it easy on her, and start with like... a basic tutorial, if you will. And only then would she introduce more advanced and adventurous stuff at a gradual rate.
> 
> So even though it's a little outside my wheelhouse, I had fun writing it, and hope I didn't grossly misrepresent anything.

Lucina thought she had found the right place, though it didn't look quite like she had expected. It appeared to be a fairly simple cottage, though not of an architecture she recognised. But that was only the outside.

She knocked, and found the door opened itself for her. Not a sudden motion, just a slow slide. She poked her head in. "Hello?" No reply.

The inside was far more grand than the outside, and it seemed larger than it should be. She took a few steps back, and inspected the cottage's outside once more to see if she had missed something, but nothing stood out. It was more like the inside was a different dimension than the outside.

Well, she had heard Bayonetta was a witch. Maybe that much was to be expected. For a moment she considered turning back, worried that she was getting in over her head. But that wasn't exactly a new thing for her. She had braved many difficult things. Just none quite like this.

She told herself that she wasn't about to give up now, not when she had already made it this far. She had thought it over a lot before she even decided to come here. The door had opened when she knocked. Surely that counted as an invitation. So she headed inside.

Following the hallway, she reached a large living room.

She peeked inside. "Hello?" she called out again, a little nervous about actually entering.

"Do come in~," came the reply.

Lucina took a deep breath, and stepped into the room. Where she saw Bayonetta. The witch was sitting by a small table, with a cup of tea in one hand, and a book in the other. Glasses balanced neatly on her nose. There was a fireplace with a crackling fire to the side.

Bayonetta smiled, and put her cup down on its saucer. "Well well, if it isn't the adorable princess from the future. Welcome," she said.

"How do you-" Lucina cut herself off. Somehow she sensed that it would be a pointless question to ask. It wasn't like she was unfamiliar with diviners and the like. "Um... I mean... h-hello," she said instead. A little annoyed at herself for feeling so timid.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Bayonetta asked. "Please, have a seat~," she added, gesturing to the other chair by the table.

Lucina felt strangely vulnerable as she walked closer, even though there were no obvious threats, or even a threatening atmosphere. "Um..." she sat down, and swallowed nervously. A large part of her still had a hard time believing she was about to ask what she intended. "I was wondering..."

Bayonetta regarded Lucina patiently, and didn't interrupt.

"W-were you serious when you said you would... um... teach me adult things?" Lucina asked.

Bayonetta's eyes sparkled for a moment. "Why, yes. If you so desire~," she said. The emphasis on the word 'desire' did not go unnoticed.

Lucina nodded shyly.

"My my, how bold~," Bayonetta said playfully. "I was thinking I might try approaching you again later, yet instead you come here to me. I didn't expect that."

"Uh... I..."

"Oh no, don't misunderstand me. I'm not chastising you, I'm praising you. You're every bit as courageous as I've heard," Bayonetta said earnestly, though there was still a tinge of amusement to her voice.

"Oh..." Lucina wasn't sure how to deal with hearing that, and felt a bit awkward.

"Though... before we agree on anything, I should tell you exactly what you're getting yourself into," Bayonetta said. "I don't want you to have the wrong expectations, after all. That would hardly be fair."

"Huh?"

"First..." Bayonetta raised a finger. "If we are going to do this, then you should understand what it entails.  _I_ am going to take control, and have my fun with you. Of course, I will do my utmost to make sure you enjoy it too. That's part of the fun. Would it be your first time?"

Lucina was already feeling hot under the collar. "Uh..." She considered lying, but had a feeling the witch would see right through it. "Y-yes..."

"No shame in that. None at all," Bayonetta said reassuringly. "I merely wanted to make sure. I shall take extra care, then. Be extra lenient, since it's our first session."

Lucina wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but it made her shiver with anticipation.

"Second..." Bayonetta raised another finger. " _You_ will do as I tell you. _I_ will be in charge," she emphasised again. "You will address me as Mistress. Though I said I'll be lenient. It's okay if you mess up a bit, at least for now. We don't know each other, nor each other's preferences yet. You should let me know if I overstep any boundaries. Is there anything you consider off-limits?" she asked, and leaned back in her chair.

"Uh..." Lucina had never even thought about that.

Bayonetta laughed lightly. "You are so adorable. Don't worry, we can figure it out as we go. I'll be gentle~," she said.

Lucina blushed.

"Third..." Bayonetta yet another finger. "Aftercare. After we are done, we will have a chat. Talk more about how you felt it went, what you liked, what you didn't like. We can also talk about any other topic you'd like. If you are up for it, we could even cuddle, or take a bath together. I would recommend a bath, as you might be a bit sore here and there, but only if you're comfortable with that. Otherwise I have creams, and you can take a bath alone after we're done chatting if you wish." She smiled kindly. "But I must insist we have a chat, if nothing else."

Lucina smiled back. That sounded nice. Even if the comment about being sore made her wonder once again what was going to happen.

"Fourth..." Bayonetta raised a fourth finger. "And this is very important. We will decide on a safeword."

"Safeword?" Lucina was confused.

"Indeed." Bayonetta nodded once. "We will be figuring out your boundaries, so you are allowed to give me feedback on how you are doing. Whether you feel I'm overstepping, or doing something you don't like. I will make sure to ask every so often, even if you don't speak up. This will let me be more assertive in future sessions, should you wish to come back." She seemed pretty certain that was a possibility. "But the most important part is the safeword. If you ever get scared, or feel unsafe or uncomfortable, and you want to stop, for whatever reason, just say the safeword, and I will completely cease whatever I am doing immediately. And please don't hesitate. It's likely I will be pushing your limits, but I want you to enjoy it, not dread it. I neither intend, nor wish, to harm you."

Lucina's eyes were wide. This sounded far more intense than she had expected.

"Hence the safeword should be something that's unlikely to come up in regular conversation, yet something that will be easy for you to remember and say. Whether a single word, or a simple term or phrase. Something I will immediately recognise as a stop signal. Any suggestions?" Bayonetta asked, and took a sip of her tea.

"Hm..." Lucina was having a hard time wrapping her mind around all this. What was actually awaiting her if she didn't back down? But a safeword... she looked down towards her waist, and the sheathed sword attached to it. She was used to wearing it everywhere, and hadn't considered taking it off even to come here. Something easy to remember. "Um... I think... Falchion. My sword. I think that should be my safeword. Falchion."

"Falchion~." Bayonetta pronounced it as if she was rolling it over her tongue. "Excellent." She smiled brightly. "Then lastly... do you still want this? Will you accept my terms? You can have them in writing, if you wish."

"I... I'd like that," Lucina said.

Bayonetta's fingers danced through the air, and a scroll appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed it, and placed it down on the table in front of Lucina. On it was everything they had just discussed, presented in a concise manner. It even included the safeword they had agreed on.

"Take a little time to think it over," Bayonetta said, and got up. "I'm going to get another cup of tea. Would you like one?"

Lucina looked up. It hit her that Bayonetta was really tall. Somehow that hadn't really registered until then. "Yes, please," she said with a smile.

"I'll be back soon~," Bayonetta said, and walked out of the room, presumably towards the kitchen.

Lucina looked over the document. _What am I getting myself into?_ she asked herself once more. There was still time to back down, and walk away. It seemed like the witch wanted to be absolutely certain before they did anything. But if she accepted, what would happen then? Would she become a plaything? She vividly remembered Bayonetta saying she was going to ' _have my fun with you_ '. There was something thrilling, but also daunting about that.

There was a slight clink on the table, and Lucina noticed a tea cup with saucer had been placed by her. It smelled pleasant. She looked across the table, but Bayonetta wasn't there. Confused, Lucina looked around the room, but couldn't see the witch anywhere. More magic? Her mother was proficient with tomes, but she didn't think she could do anything like that.

Speaking of, what would her mother think of her doing this? Or her father? Lucina was a grown woman now, and didn't need to ask her parents' permission, but she still worried a little. Was this too indecent? Unbecoming of her character? Of a princess? She couldn't help feeling a hint of shame at what she was doing. Not just what she was considering, but that she had come here at all.

She took a sip of the tea. It was hot, but not too hot, and had a nice, sweet flavour. It helped her feel a little calmer. And then she noticed one line on the scroll that hadn't been said out loud: ' _Building mutual trust is important_ '. Somehow it hadn't occurred to her to doubt Bayonetta's words, or intentions. But she realised that she would be putting a lot of trust in the witch to... not abuse her, essentially. She might be heading into a situation where she wouldn't be able to fight her way out should anything happen. _Hence the safeword_...

So... did she trust Bayonetta to stay true to her word? ... She did. Even if she couldn't explain why, she did. And although this was most certainly indecent, she still wanted to go ahead with it. Her curiosity was stronger than her apprehension. She had already thought this over a lot before she even came here. The longing for what she had been offered had swayed her. There was no need to be ashamed of it. If it became too much, she could change her mind. That was what the safeword was for, right?

The sound of heels clacking against the floor made her look up, and she saw Bayonetta approaching the table with a cup of tea in hand.

"Well, have you thought it over?" the witch asked as she sat back down.

Lucina nodded. "Yes."

"And you have an answer?"

"Yes."

"Which is?"

"Yes... I want to."

Bayonetta smiled. "Just so there are no misunderstandings, I am going to need you to say 'I accept', if you are absolutely sure."

Lucina felt a bit like she was entering a contract, but still she said: "I accept."

Bayonetta's eyes twinkled. "Wonderful~." She got up. "Come with me, then."

* * *

"W-what is this place?" Lucina asked. They had walked down some stairs, and entered a spacious room.

"I suppose you could call it a sex dungeon, but I prefer to think of it as my Fun Room~," Bayonetta said playfully.

"Sex... dungeon?" Lucina hadn't heard that term before. The place didn't look much like what she thought of as a dungeon. It was well lit, and kinda cosy.

There was a large bed, which seemed to be the centrepiece of the room, but there were numerous other things around the room too. Some looked like tools, or toys. Some were contraptions she didn't recognise, but considering the context she might be able to imagine how a person would fit in them. Some of them, at least. With others she had no idea, and wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. Yet others looked a bit like torture devices. Maybe that was what made it a dungeon. There were also a couple of other doors out of the room aside from the one they came in from.

"Now take off your clothes. You can place them over there," Bayonetta said, pointing towards a couch with a coat rack and some shelves by it.

"W-what?" Lucina said.

Bayonetta gave her a sympathetic look. "You agreed to do as I say, remember?" She reminded Lucina. "Besides, you didn't think we'd do this while dressed?"

"Oh... sorry..." Lucina felt rather sheepish.

"Apology accepted. Now hop to it~."

Lucina headed over to the designated undressing area. She unhooked her sword first, making sure it wouldn't fall over, then undid her coat, and removed her boots and leggings. She had already left her cloak upstairs. And she pulled off her undershirt. That left her with just the bare essentials. "Um... everything?" she asked.

"Everything," Bayonetta replied.

Lucina did as she was told, though she felt rather self-conscious about it. It wasn't the first time she had been nude around someone else. Army life meant making compromises, like all the girls having to share bath time, and the like. But this was something entirely different.

She walked back to Bayonetta after she was done, fighting the urge to cover herself up. She was the one who had come here, and asked for this. If she was truly courageous, she should act like it. Though it was hard to avoid automatically letting her arm idle in front of her crotch.

"Wonderful. Good girl~," Bayonetta said. "Now let's get a closer look at you."

Before she could ponder what the witch meant by that, Lucina felt something wrap around her wrists and ankles. They looked like black bands, or maybe more accurately restraints. They lifted her up, and spread her out. Her whole weight seemed to be supported evenly, even though she couldn't feel anything holding her up elsewhere. She was simply floating in the air, with her limbs restrained.

Bayonetta pulled off her gloves, revealing immaculate hands with short fingernails painted a pretty blue colour, matching her ear rings.

Lucina couldn't move at all. She tried, but it was no use. She was held in place with little to no wiggle room. Helpless. Vulnerable. The witch could do whatever she wanted. Sure, she had said as much, but it hadn't really hit Lucina what that meant until now. As Bayonetta came closer, Lucina shut her eyes tight. She couldn't help feeling slightly scared, so she said: "F-Falchion!"

There was a second's pause, and then she was lowered back to the ground. She opened her eyes again, not sure what she expected to see.

"Oh my, that was quick," Bayonetta said. "Are you okay, darling?" she asked. While her tone was still light, Lucina felt like there was actual concern in there.

"Um... I..." Lucina rubbed her arms awkwardly. Part of her had been afraid that wouldn't work.

"Perhaps you were testing if you could really trust me?" Bayonetta pondered out loud.

"I... panicked... a little... sorry," Lucina said, feeling embarrassed.

"Now now, you do not need to apologise for ensuring your own safety. It's quite alright. Trust has to be earned, after all," Bayonetta said kindly. "Do you wish to reconsider our deal?"

Lucina looked up at the witch. She was imposing, but not menacing. Lucina had worried there would be some catch, but the offer to withdraw seemed earnest. ' _I want you to enjoy it, not dread it_ '. She took a deep breath. It had worked. She _had_ been worried the safeword would be ignored, now that she was down here, and essentially at Bayonetta's mercy. But it had worked. She could walk away. But... maybe it would be okay. Maybe surrendering herself to someone else for a while wasn't so bad.

She shook her head. "No. I feel better now. I'd like to continue," she said. She felt safer now, knowing that she always had an out.

"As you wish~." Bayonetta's smooth voice tickled Lucina's mind. "Then up you go."

The bands returned, and Lucina was lifted into the air just as effortlessly as before. She still had no wiggle room, but she was okay with giving it a chance this time. It wasn't going to stop her from blushing, though.

Bayonetta's first touch came at Lucina's shoulder, and ran down her arm. Exploring. Caressing. "Mhm, such strong muscles. Lovely~." There were some light squeezes as Bayonetta got a better feel for Lucina's biceps, and triceps. "And such a lovely neck, too." The witch's other hand stroked the side of Lucina's neck, and the tickled the tiny hairs on the back. Sending a shiver down Lucina's spine. "You should be careful of vampires~," Bayonetta said jokingly.

Lucina wasn't used to this sort of praise, so her blush just grew deeper.

Bayonetta slowly circled around Lucina, caressing her back, her sides, and even running a hand across Lucina's taut belly. "Very defined~," she said in a complimentary tone. "It's easy to tell how hard you've worked. And such beautiful skin~."

"Huh? U-um..." That was one compliment Lucina would have never expected. After all...

"Are you worried about your scars?" Bayonetta asked, as if she read Lucina's mind.

Lucina nodded bashfully. Her life had left her with quite a number. Even healing staves could only do so much.

"Don't be. They're part of your beauty. Part of you," Bayonetta said. It didn't sound like she was joking. "Hmhm, and nice, firm buttocks~," Bayonetta said playfully, and gave them a light smack, eliciting a very girly squeak from Lucina. "Oh my, and such perky breasts. Ah, youth~." The witch sounded quite pleased. "Hm, is it a bit chilly in here, or are you perhaps feeling excited already?"

Lucina wasn't sure how to answer that, so she just kept blushing. Her bosom wasn't anything to brag about. She didn't even need to bind it down to pass as a boy if she wore the right clothing. Though she still preferred to do so before going into battle. To have everything that wasn't helpful to have moving around stay still. She had maybe gained a little bit since the war ended, and they had settled into a more comfortable life, but that was only natural. So long as it didn't impede her, she didn't mind.

Still, the earnest praise made her feel a little good on top of the embarrassment.

Bayonetta's touch got a little firmer as she moved her hands under Lucina's breasts, and lifted them up. Her thumbs moved softly across the skin, and pressed gently against the nipples. Causing Lucina to gasp softly. "Very good, indeed~." She released them, and continued feeling up the rest of Lucina's body, even crouching down to caress the legs. Though she avoided the crotch.

Lucina wanted to squirm. All the touching and caressing was making her feel increasingly warm. Was she supposed to feel this sensitive, or did the witch somehow know exactly where on Lucina's body to touch to make it feel as good as possible? It made her want to be touched more, so it felt a little disappointing once she was eased down onto the floor again.

"Come along~," Bayonetta said, leading Lucina over to the large bed. "You came here wanting to learn," the witch said, her clothes seeming to just slide away, and disappear as she got onto the bed. "So I grant you permission to explore my body for a bit." She smiled.

Lucina's legs were shaky enough that she was grateful to get into bed, even if it was also daunting. Bayonetta's nude body was very impressive now that it had been unveiled. She felt a little scared to touch it.

"Go on~," Bayonetta said encouragingly.

Lucina swallowed nervously, and got closer. Very carefully she reached out, and touched one of Bayonetta's slender arms. The skin felt impossibly smooth. She couldn't help running her fingers along it in admiration. As she moved up towards Bayonetta's shoulder, she scooted around a bit so she could continue down the back. It was incredible.

"Ah~." Bayonetta let out a soft sound. "A virgin's gentle touch. Mmm, my witchcraft is going to be in top form after this~," she cooed.

"Huh?" Lucina pulled back her hand in surprise.

"I'm only teasing, darling," Bayonetta said, and laughed gently. "Keep going~."

Lucina reached out again, feeling more self-conscious. Though that quickly went away as she got lost in the experience. Slowly crawling around the bed as she continued her exploration.

"Be a little firmer, darling. It tickles when your touch is too light," Bayonetta said.

"Huh? Oh... sorry..." Lucina said, pausing.

"Don't worry. Follow my instructions, and you'll be fine," Bayonetta said. "Continue~. Just put a little more strength into it. Yes, like that~." She purred.

The witch's legs were incredibly long, even without the boots on. Lucina was mesmerised by them for a while. Though eventually she remembered to move on. Bayonetta stretched to allow Lucina better access to touching her belly. The witch's body was a lot softer than her own, though there was still undeniable strength to it. She knew how limber and quick Bayonetta could be from watching how she moved in the arena. She kept getting guided on how and where to touch, followed by satisfied noises.

This wasn't so bad. She had expected things to be more intense. Though there was one notable part she hadn't dared touch yet.

"Those too~," Bayonetta said, as if she was reading Lucina's mind again. She pushed her chest out invitingly.

While Lucina had seen bigger (there were truly all sorts, shapes, and sizes), they were still markedly larger than her own. Tentatively she moved a hand onto one of them, and immediately felt amazed. It was _so_ soft. She squeezed a little in disbelief. After getting into a better sitting situation, she reached forth with her other hand too. Then hesitated, and looked up at Bayonetta's face. The witch gave her a nod of approval, so Lucina moved in with both hands. It felt incredible. Boobs were awesome. And Bayonetta was squirming. She could do this all day. Except...

"Alright, time to move on~," Bayonetta said, shaking Lucina out of her reverie. "I have much more to show you, after all."

Lucina felt a mix of disappointment and anticipation.

"Time for me to have a taste of you, I think~," Bayonetta said cheerfully. "Though, how do you feel about kissing on the mouth? Okay, or off-limits?" Lucina wasn't sure what sort of expression she had made, but whatever it was, before she even got to answer, Bayonetta said: "Let's leave that for another time. I have plenty of other places to kiss, after all~." She leaned forward. "Like here." And kissed Lucina's cheek. "And here." Then kissed her neck. "Just relax, darling. I'll take care of everything~."

Lucina started to feel warmer again. "Ah, Bay-" She was stopped with a finger against her lips.

"Ah-ah. You shall address me as Mistress, remember?"

Lucina had forgotten. "Oh... uh... right... I mean... yes, Mistress," she said awkwardly. That would take some getting used to, but the way Bayonetta smiled made her feel better about it.

"Good girl~," her Mistress praised her.

Lucina got pushed onto her back as the witch kissed her collarbone, and ran her tongue along it. She tried her best to relax, which became easier as her Mistress kept going. The way Bayonetta kept exploring, and teasing, with her mouth and tongue made Lucina feel like she was melting. Which turned into a sharp call to attention as warm lips wrapped themselves around a sensitive nipple. Lucina couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. But her Mistress didn't stay there long, and instead kept steadily moving downwards.

As the trail of kisses went further down her firm stomach, Lucina couldn't help raising her hips a little. She didn't mean to, nor was she truly aware she was doing it, until Bayonetta pulled back, and Lucina dropped back down. The witch had stopped frustratingly short of the groin, mere centimetres away from her clitoris.

"Oh my, what an inviting sight~," Bayonetta said. "You're so puffy, and excited."

Lucina raised her head a little, even though there was no way she could see. _I am?_ she wondered. If nothing else, she could see her Mistress's lustful look.

Bayonetta's fingers started caressing the area around Lucina's pussy, only gently touching the sides of the outer lips. "So, what would you like me to do, hm?" she teased.

Lucina moaned, and squirmed. "P... please..."

"Please what?"

"Please... t-touch me... play with me..." Lucina said, breathing hot and heavy. Earlier on she couldn't have imagined speaking so boldly, but right now all she could think about was wanting to continue. She longed for it.

"I would, but... there's one thing you forgot to say~," Bayonetta said playfully.

Lucina was confused for a moment, then it hit her. _Oh, right._ They had just talked about it. "Please... Mistress..."

Bayonetta showed Lucina a bright smile. "Very good~. Since you ask so nicely, I suppose I can grant your wish~."

It took Lucina a moment to realise she was being lifted into the air again. Her back still felt like it was being cushioned softly, but she was undeniably floating above the bed.

"There, that should make things easier," her Mistress said, and finally moved her fingers directly onto Lucina's pussy. Whenever they touched a particularly sensitive spot, it was as if electricity shot out from there. Lucina twitched. "Relax as best you can," Bayonetta told her. "I'm not sure how much of this stuff you've done on your own." Lucina wasn't completely innocent in that regard, but she hadn't gone very far. Still, when a finger started rubbing closer to her hole, she had a feeling what was coming. "Relax~." A slender finger gently pushed her open, and went inside. Lucina moaned.

Bayonetta didn't push it all the way in; she only went up to the second finger joint, before gently pulling it back out. "So ready, hmhmhm~. Well then, don't mind if I do~," she said.

Lucina didn't really get what she meant by that, until she felt hot breath on her crotch. Followed by a tongue splitting her folds apart. "Ooohhhhhh gooooodsssssss," she moaned loudly. This was new. This was definitely new. She hadn't thought much before about what a powerful muscle the tongue was. Not that she was necessarily doing much _thinking_ at the moment either.

With the way Lucina was floating, it was almost like Bayonetta was holding her up like a snack to be devoured. Teasing the princess's clit, lapping at her engorged lips, and gently probing the insides her vagina, as far as the tongue would go. All the while Lucina desperately grabbed at the air, her arms restrained as they had been before. Totally at the witch's mercy. But she was far too distracted to worry about it this time.

Being played with so skilfully quickly brought Lucina close to an orgasm, though it was as if her Mistress could sense it coming, and eased up so that she could draw it out for as long as possible. Though not so cruel as to deny it entirely. Lucina screamed once release finally came. But she didn't get a lot of time to rest afterwards, as Bayonetta just had a brief pause before diving back in. It took no time at all for a second orgasm to hit Lucina like a truck.

"Hmhmhm~, that's enough for now," Bayonetta said. "You're so delicious I just had to have some more. Next up, let's see how you do. I've given you a demonstration, after all~."

Lucina was moved around to face Bayonetta, who had leaned back, and spread her legs. Then the princess was lowered down, and released onto the bed. She tried to shake off her grogginess as best she could. Even if the circumstances had been radically different, she wasn't new to the concept of needing to recover quickly.

It was strange to see another woman's pussy up close for the first time. It was glistening with how damp it was. And puffy enough that she could see a pretty pink colour between the outer lips.

"Go on~," her Mistress said.

Lucina got even closer, and tentatively reached out to touch it. It was soft, warm, and wet, much like the times she had touched herself. It amazed her that she was touching someone else this time. Her mistress was purring, which encouraged her to keep going. Her fingers got sticky by massaging it, and spreading it open. It was a very pretty colour indeed.

"Use your tongue~." It was an instruction, not a suggestion.

Yet Lucina didn't think twice about obeying, as she was already wondering what it would taste like. It turned out the answer was: sweeter than she would have thought. She wouldn't mind more of this.

"Mmm, good girl~." Bayonetta gently stroked Lucina's hair as she continued to guide her along. "A little firmer... like that, good... further up... yes~... suck on it. Harder. Oh... oohhh... perfect~." The witch lifted her hips for a second. "Now back down again. Mmhmm~. Yes~, that's it... push your tongue inside, like I did... ooo~. Make sure to wrig- oh~! Figured that out on your own, hm~? Very good~. Those are ~ah~ more or less the basicsss. Now, play as you wish~. Experimenting isss ~mmm~ important."

Bayonetta eased herself down on her back, letting Lucina do as she pleased for now. The witch was breathing heavy, and it was fun to listen to her reactions. Lucina tried to search for her Mistress's sensitive spots. It had been hard to pay attention to the 'lesson' when she had been the target herself, so she was mostly working off of the instructions she got, and the reactions her efforts produced.

"Mmm~, being eaten out by a maiden... this is heaven..." Bayonetta moaned happily, and then suddenly arched her back. "Oh, yes~! Right there. Yes. Kee-keep going~. Uuup a little. Faster. Harder. I'm almost..."

Her Mistress was overflowing, and Lucina tried to help by grabbing her thighs. It was hard to do as she was told when her Mistress wouldn't stay still. But it wasn't long before Bayonetta let out a deep moan, and a shudder ran through her body.

"Aha... hahaha..." Bayonetta was catching her breath. "Not bad... for a first attempt... I thought it would take you a little longer." She pushed herself up on her elbows, and showed Lucina a sultry smile. "With more practice, I'm sure you could bring any woman to her knees."

Lucina blushed as she got up on her knees. That had been fun, if a little tiring on the jaw. Still, overall this hadn't been bad. Not at all. Quite good in fact. Considering the opening speech, she had expected-

"Well, that was a good warm-up," Bayonetta suddenly said. "Now let's get properly into it~." She grinned.

"Eh?" Maybe Lucina had started counting her chickens too early.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Bayonetta asked.

Lucina sighed with relief at the warm water enveloping her. "It was... a lot," she replied.

Bayonetta hadn't been kidding when she had said that had only been a warm-up. Things had ramped up afterwards, and not just more intense sessions of what they had already done. Lucina had been tied up, gotten to try out one of the contraptions in the room (which Bayonetta said was the gentlest one), there had been a few toys brought into play. She had gotten the option to turn down a couple of things, and had used her safeword at the end when she had felt too exhausted to keep going.

After which she had agreed to take a bath with her Mistress.

Bayonetta laughed gently. "Maybe I overworked you a little. I tried to take it easy, but your body was responding so well. But how about you? How do you feel? Did I go too far?" she asked.

Lucina had accepted the invitation to cuddle as well, even though she wasn't doing much herself. Just sitting against Bayonetta, and getting her shoulders rubbed.

"I..." Lucina tried to think. "It felt good. And... maybe a little scary sometimes..." she admitted.

"Oh? Please don't hesitate to use your safeword, if you feel that way," Bayonetta said softly. "There is no shame in that. Better to overuse, than underuse."

"Um... well... I knew you would listen to me, so... I felt safer... because of that..." Lucina said awkwardly. Maybe Bayonetta was right, but Lucina had felt more willing to give things a shot, even if they were a little scary.

"Oh my, you trust me that much already? You truly are adorable~. But still, I hope you don't feel pressured to try to go further than you can take. Better to build up to that gradually with more sessions," Bayonetta said, her fingers delicately massaging Lucina's sore muscles. "You're sturdy, but you're still human. Should I happen to get carried away, you might get hurt. So don't hesitate to stop me if you're at all worried."

Lucina felt sore all over, and there were a lot of things that were aching. But she supposed that didn't really count as hurt, so much as just worn out. Like after a tough practice, or work-out. Tougher than anything she had ever managed to do by herself, but she'd recover. Hopefully.

"Also... I am glad you were willing to join me for a bath. I had worried you would prefer to stay away from me afterwards," Bayonetta said in an uncharacteristic fashion. "So I'd like to take that as a good sign."

"Mm..." Lucina had wondered about that herself, but after they were done she had had a strong feeling of not wanting to be alone. And she trusted Bayonetta to stay true to her word. She had so far. Maybe it was foolish. Maybe she was naive. Maybe she was just being lulled into a false sense of security, or something like that. But she couldn't make herself believe that.

"So, how did you think it went?" Bayonetta asked.

Leading into them talking about what Lucina had liked, what she might be interested in more of, what she didn't like, what she would prefer less of, what she didn't want to do at all, and stuff like that. She surprised herself a little at how willing she was to be open about it. That it was about what they had just done together probably factored into things, but maybe also being so tired lowered her inhibitions a bit. Or maybe she had truly become that brave and confident. Regardless, they managed to get through everything she could think of, and a bit more that Bayonetta brought up.

Though there was one more thing Lucina wanted to ask. "Um... hey... w-would you..."

"I'm sorry, darling," Bayonetta said before she even finished the question. "I don't do relationships like that. It doesn't fit with my work."

Lucina blinked. It was as if Bayonetta had read her mind, yet again. "Oh..." she felt disappointed. She'd had sex with someone, but apparently it wasn't going to be more than that. Maybe that was fine, but she still felt disappointed.

"There, there," Bayonetta said soothingly. "But should you want more lessons, I can help with that. Though be warned that I will work you over a bit harder every time~." It didn't sound like a threat, more like a tantalising promise. "The better we get to know each other, and figure out your boundaries, the more I'll ~tighten the leash~ during our sessions."

Lucina couldn't help shivering a little at the way that was said. "Oh..." She was certain she was blushing quite heavily.

"You are so adorable~," Bayonetta said cheerfully. "I could just eat you up! But playtime is over for now. Let's just relax." She hugged Lucina closer to let her rest against the soft witch's body.

Lucina closed her eyes. She was at risk of falling asleep. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. "But... um... do you have any advice for... um... talking to girls?" she asked drowsily.

"Hm... not sure I'm the biggest help with that, but I would say to carry yourself with confidence. Accept that you will make mistakes, and don't run away too quickly." Bayonetta sounded amused as she said that last part. Lucina almost wanted to ask if she had seen her increasingly pathetic efforts the other day, but decided against it. "I'm sure you have friends who can help you out better than I can," the witch added.

"Mm..." Maybe Bayonetta was right. She had been embarrassed to ask for advice, but that would probably be better than making herself look like an idiot in front of cute girls again. Besides, she had managed to overcome her embarrassment about coming here to ask for sex. She yawned. If she had somehow managed to be bold enough for that... then surely...

She yawned again. The water was very soothing. Bayonetta was very soft. The cuddling was so gentle and nice. And she was actually quite tired. It would be nice to just... nap for a little bit.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in her own bed, in her own tent. For a moment she wondered if she had just dreamt everything, but when she tried to get up, her body let her know that it had all very much happened.

"Oohhh gooodssss..." she hissed.

She was so stiff. And everything ached. As if she had been body-slammed by Kjelle in full armour. She fell limply back against the mattress. Probably for the best that she had been moved home while she slept. She doubted she would have been able to walk. There was a jar of ointment on the nightstand next to the bed, but she didn't think she could reach it in her current state. Hopefully someone found her before she starved.

* * *

A special message was up on the board that day: " _Contestant Lucina is excused from the roster for a few days to recover from strenuous activity._ "


End file.
